ANGEL
by xoxo semaJysH-RJR xoxo
Summary: It was time for Mikan to be admitted in the hospital before anything goes worse. He was there, nervous, afraid and overwhelmed. ONE SHOT only...


(Natsume's P.O.V)

"NAATTTSuUUMMMeee!"

He groaned when he heard someone shouting his name. Who would shout as loud as that? _Mikan. _He answered his own question. Who would shout in the middle of the night and somebody's good sleep?

Nothing other than Mikan. _Now what is wrong with you polka? _He half-opened his eyes trying to search for the shouting brunette. But she was not there, not in their room.

He immediately got up from bed and followed the voice to where she is now. She was there lying on the bathroom floor with tears rolling down on her face. She's in pain, he could see it in her face. She's breathing heavily trying to clam herself down.

She looked up at him and said, "Natsume? I think it's time for me to go to the hospital." Then, she shouted in pain once again. He felt a pang on his heart just by seeing her in this way. He was just there standing looking at his beautiful wife wincing in pain. His eyes grew big and his mouth dropped wide open.

"I-'ll ca-ll Hotaru, just stay there okay." Then, he ran to the phone and speed dialed Hotaru's number.

The phone just rang and rang and rang. _Now where are you when you best friend needs you! _After maybe the tenth ring, an icy voice answered, "What do you want Hyuuga? We are trying to get some sleep here. Ruka's asleep too."

"Ho—taru! It's about Mikan. It's time!" He said to his bestfriend's wife, fear visible in his voice. "What? Why you called just now? Shit! The idiot needs me." "

"We need to take her to the hospital now Imai. She doesn't look good."

"Okay! Calm down Natsume. Ruka and I will be there! Bye!"

Then, the line went dead. He rushed back to the bathroom and saw the pained Mikan. _My Mikan! _ "I'm taking you now sweetie. Please don't cry." He carried her in bridal style and went to the car. He doesn't care anymore. He was still in his PJs but he wouldn't care a bit as long as Mikan will be safe. He placed her at the back seat and ran towards the door. He quickly drove to the hospital and silently prayed for his wife's safety.

In the hospital….

(Natsume's P.O.V)

He parked the car just right outside the front door of the hospital. He was approached by his bestfriend, Ruka and Hotaru. They were on their uniforms, nurse uniform for Ruka and doctor uniform for Imai. He carried her towards the door where a wheel chair is waiting.

"Everything's gonna be okay Mikan. Don't worry Hotaru and I are here for you!" comforted Ruka.

They put her on the wheel chair and wheeled her towards the operating room. "This is not gonna be easy Mikan. This is you first baby and you need to really work for it." Hotaru said.

Natsume's eyes grew big. He can't let that happen to Mikan. His hands were shaking as he was pushing the wheelchair. . He was now goddamn nervous, until her wife spoke.

"Ouc-h. ou—ch! This is all you fault Natsume!" shouted the hurt Mikan. She was breathing heavily.

"Polka don't blame it to me. I was not all alone when we made this baby so shut it!" He smirked trying to ease her feelings.

"Don't give me that crap Hyuuga. It was you who started kissing me." She shouted back.

"We'll you should have at least pushed me away if you didn't like it. Well that clearly means you like it!

"Whaaa! Wipe that smirk on your face or I'll swear you'll never see me alive again after giving birth."

He was shocked. He can't imagine his life without her. It would be monotonous and boring.

"Don't say that polka or I swear I'll kill you myself."

Mikan showed a smile on her face. It was a clear proof to me she was joking. He didn't notice they were nearing the operating room until Imai spoke.

"Oh cut that lovebirds! You don't need to narrate to us how you made this baby. We surely know how." Imai said sarcastically.

Ruka took the wheel chair and wheeled Mikan towards the O.R. "Stay here Natsume. Ruka will be here with you. I'll take care of her."

"I love you Mikan!" shouted Natsume.

"I love you toooo! OUCh!

Then, the door closed.

Later….after 3 hours.

He brushed his messy raven hair in frustration. Mikan is still inside the O.R. She still giving birth. He can't help but panic just thinking what may happen to her.

"Why don't you sit Natsume? You're making me nervous too," said Ruka. He was pacing back and forth in the lobby trying to calm himself down.

"How am I supposed to do that Ruka when my wife's still in that fucking operating room? Tell me!" Natsume shouted.

"Don't worry Nat. Hotaru's there. She won't let anything happen to her," assured Ruka.

Then, the operating room door opened.

"It's a baby girl for you Natsume. Mikan is doing well. She's resting now," said Hotaru as she was taking her mask away and wiping her sweat.

He was speechless. He can't say anything. He was so overwhelmed knowing that they have a baby girl and Mikan's okay. He can't help but hug Hotaru.

"Hands off Hyuuga." Hotaru hissed. "You can go to Mikan's room now. Room 206. A nurse will be there to bring your baby." She added.

He quickly ran to the hallway to find Mikan's room. He saw it and immediately opened it. He went inside and there he saw a peaceful looking brunette sleeping. He approached the bed and kissed Mikan's forehead.

But she woke up and said, "Is our baby alright? How is she? Where is she now? Can I go see her?" she asked too many questions.

"Sshh! You need to rest now sweetie. She's okay, haven't seen her though but I'm sure she is. A nurse will be here anytime to bring her here." He said and kissed her.

Then they heared a knock on the door. ":Come in!" said Natsume.

It was the nurse bringing their baby. She was wrapped in a pink baby cloth and was put by the nurse beside Mikan. The nurse exited and they had their moment.

Natsume wiped off the tear that rolled on Mikan's eye upon seeing their baby. He could tell she was very happy.

"She's beautiful Natsume!" cried Mikan.

"Yeah she looks like you and me. I can't believe I'm a real father now." He was extremely happy.

He looked at her and touched her cute little hands. _It's real! _ He looked at Mikan who was smiling dearly at him.

She look like a female version of Natsume. Red eyed, I guess. Hope so.

They were both staring at their little angel and silently praying for a beautiful life for their family. "What should we name her Nat?" asked Mikan.

He thought of something then said, "We should name her Aoi."

"Aoi it is! Hey little angel." And played with little Aoi's hands.

They were both happy. Having a little angel with them makes their life more worth living.

"A little thing could bring great joy to someone."

THE END

**One shot guys..**

**Hope you like it!**

**Read and review please…**

**I'll write more of these soon..**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
